


i can't get enough of you.

by softyjseo



Series: nct prompts and stories [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention of Heat, Millionaire, Minor Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Moon Taeil, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Omega Verse, Vacation, alternative universe A/O/B, rich couple, we stan rich youngho, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: it hadn't always been like this. go back five years and the couple was attached to the hip, always together and constantly showing each other off.aka where Youngho and Taeil have been boyfriends and fated mates for years but their jobs get in the way so Youngho has to think of a solution.





	i can't get enough of you.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey!
> 
> i hope you guys will enjoy this one. omega verse is like one of my (not so) guilty pleasures so i've always wanted to write one hehe.  
> i'm currently in New York visiting my best friend and seeing the city just made me want to write something like this, full of rich people lmao.  
> hope you enjoy and have a great day!
> 
> x D.

                For a second, Youngho let himself relax against the wall of the elevator, not worrying about his suit crinkling up or his stance, he himself being the only person in the small space. He sighed, combing his hair with his hand, checking the mirror to make sure it looked half decent. Youngho stood up after a few moments, the beep of the elevator signalizing that it was time to get out.

                When Youngho walked out, he was surrounded by his employees. Workers were hurriedly walking around the work floor, carrying files and coffee in their hands. To some it may seem odd, but to Youngho it was a known and beloved sight. Seeing his employees work as hard as they can, he himself included, gave him a rush nothing else could give him.

Or so he thought, right until a certain scent almost literally knocked the male off of his feet. _Taeil._ Was the first thing running through his mind, and for a second, Youngho smiled. His omega almost never visits him in the office, he himself quite the busy bee with his own job. Youngho asked Taeil whether or not he wanted to quit his job a few years back, Youngho making more than enough money to be able to take care of the two of them even if the only thing they ate for the rest of their lives was _pure_ gold.

Taeil, however, refused. He wanted to make himself seem useful, and so the slightly older boy decided to keep the job he had gotten right after college, an editor for _GOT_ magazines. That job, and Youngho’s ever growing business, gave them a stable income for a year or so before Youngho’s company really took off.

Therefore, smelling Taeil on the eleventh floor of NCT headquarters was quite the rare sight, and Youngho wondered to what he owed the pleasure. Usually, Taeil would be waiting at home, or Youngho would pick him up from work after he himself was finished. On more than one occasion Youngho showed up in one of their more expensive cars with a gift, and Taeil’s colleagues had gone mad over it.

Taeil had forbidden Youngho from ever doing that again.

Youngho, the _asshole_ that he is-Taeil’s words, not his-, refused to listen.

Youngho smiled to himself as he let the soft strawberry, mint and somehow fresh bread scent waft through his nose. It smells familiar, it smells like _home._

It was sophomore year of college when the fated duo met. Not everyone has a fated mate, but from the second Youngho could feel, he never felt alone once. There was always something following him, wherever he went. When he asked his mother about it, the sweet lady told her son that that meant he had someone that was meant for him.

All through middle and high school, Youngho kept looking for his fated mate. When his last year of high school rolled around, he stopped. His father told him to wait and see, and so he did.

After Youngho presented as an alpha when he turned eleven, his search for his fated mate became even more important, now with the thought in the back of his head that he was the person who was going to take care of his soulmate.

When Youngho’s first year of college rolled around, he hadn’t given up yet, just put the search for his soulmate on the back burner while trying to form a business with his best friend Lee Taeyong.

After Taeyong, surprisingly an alpha, fell in love with Nakamoto Yuta, a fierce omega, at the end of their first year, Youngho restarted his search. And it seemed as if though the universe was sick of seeing the two boys apart, because the second he walked into his new dorm at the beginning of the year, Youngho was hit by a scent he would never forget.

At first, Youngho thought it was weird. Their university had a strict rule against not yet mated alpha’s and omega’s sharing a dorm, and as far Youngho knew, he wasn’t mated yet. And from the smell of it, the omega wasn’t either.

The, then unknown to him, omega was sitting on his side of the room, neatly refolding his clothes and perfectly stacking them atop each other in his dresser. Youngho had dropped his bag, and that seemed to alarm the other, and when they locked eyes after the omega turned his head to check on the intruder, shit broke loose.

Youngho smiled to himself at the memory, still walking towards his office. He had been stopped by a couple of employees asking questions, and the kind hearted soul that Youngho is, couldn’t stop himself from giving elaborate explanations for every single one of them.

‘’took you long enough, Seo.’’ It was the first thing Youngho heard after entering his office, and he chuckled as he watched his boyfriend twirl in his office chair. Youngho shook his head, a smile on his face.

They hadn’t gotten to the marriage part yet, both of their lives too busy to plan a wedding. They had talked about it a couple of times, and both of them seemed content to wait for now. They were both not even in their thirties, and even though they were fated to be together form the moment they were born, they both wanted to feel like it was time to tie the knot.

‘’to what do I owe the pleasure, Moon?’’ Youngho smirked to himself as he watched Taeil react to his strong and firm tone, the omega almost crumbling under the dominant change of voice. Taeil blushed, and stood up.

He made his way towards Youngho and wrapped his arms around the tall alpha his torso, burying his face in the other his chest before fiercely inhaling. ‘’I could smell you from the elevator, babe.’’ Youngho smiled as he watched Taeil shiver at the nickname. It was too simple to take the older apart piece by piece.

‘’I know, I did that on purpose. I missed you.’’ Youngho sighed at that, and wrapped his arms around the now shivering omega. Youngho knew Taeil was very close to reaching his heat, and a few days before his heat started, the older would become clingy.

It wasn’t that Youngho minded, but they had rules for this.

‘’I told you if that ever happened to call me, and go home.’’ Youngho was sure a few of the Alpha’s working on his floor had already been removed from their workstations by now, Taeil’s delicious and enchanting scent now probably starting to reach the other floors as well.

Taeil groaned, and for a second Youngho grew stiff at the sound, his body feeling the distress of his soulmate.

It was one of the perks fated mates shared. Whenever their soulmate was distressed, hurt or in any sort of pain, the other could feel it, no matter how far away they were. It could come in handy, but sometimes on the rare occasion when Taeil wasn’t able to join Youngho on one of his business trips, Youngho would feel guilty whenever he felt Taeil in pain or distress.

Youngho absolutely hated leaving Taeil, and he did everything in his power to not have to do that.

‘’I’m sorry, I just needed to see you as fast as I could.’’ Taeil confessed, and Youngho felt the shorter male his grip tighten on his dress jacket. A wave of adoration and protectiveness for the man in front of him hit the CEO like a truck, and he sighed. Youngho kissed Taeil on the crown of his head, slowly letting go.

Taeil groaned, tightening his hold on Youngho. For a second, Youngho wanted to lecture Taeil because of his misbehaviour, but the older male seemed to be in pain and Youngho couldn’t possibly distress the omega even more.

‘’baby?’’ he coaxed, bending down just a little in order to whisper into Taeil’s ear. ‘’if you let go, I’ll call Taeyong to let him know we’re going home, okay?’’ Taeil seemed to relax a little at that, and nodded.

‘’words, love.’’

‘’yes, that’s okay.’’

Youngho smiled and kissed Taeil’s cheek before slowly making his way towards his desk phone. He felt Taeil grabbing a hold of his hand, and he was forced to bite his cheek for a second to refrain himself from turning around and kissing the living hell out of his omega. The pheromones were getting a little too much, and before Youngho could start and wonder whether or not Taeil had taken his suppressants in the morning, he was interrupted by a loud groan coming from Taeil.

Youngho took that as a no.

He was quick to dial Taeyong’s office, and his heart quite literally fell down to his ass when Taeyong didn’t pick up on the first ring. It took three rings before the older answered, and Youngho could feel the atmosphere in the room changing, Taeil’s distress and pain painting the walls.

‘’ _what do you need?_ ’’ Taeyong snapped through the phone, and as much as Youngho’s biological instinct yelled at him to fight Taeyong back on that comment, he let it slide for once.

‘’Taeil is experiencing some pre-heat pains. I need to take him home.’’ Youngho said, and he could hear the annoyed sigh coming from Taeyong before a loud giggle could be heard.

‘’ _go home! You let Taeyong leave whenever I’m in pain._ ’’ Youngho snickered as he heard Yuta’s voice, but felt bad for the boy as he basically heard Taeyong growl in response.

‘’ _fine. Go home and make sure Taeil-hyung is okay._ ’’ And with that, Taeyong cut off.

Youngho turned around and was met with Taeil buckling over, groaning. Youngho jumped into action almost immediately, rushing to the omega’s side. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled Taeil up in bridal style. He quickly grabbed Taeil’s bag and his own before leaving his office through one of the hidden doors, specifically designed for situations like these.

The door led towards a small hallway and a secret elevator and Youngho was quick to press the button, the doors immediately sliding open.

‘’is this actual heat or pre-heat pains because you forgot your suppressants?’’ Youngho asked after he got onto the elevator, still holding Taeil cradled in his arms. Taeil groaned, heaving out a small breath before nodding.

‘’it’s pre-heat because I forgot my suppressants.’’ Taeil gritted through his teeth, and Youngho groaned.

‘’I’m going to buy you that bracelet that came out a couple weeks back. If you don’t take your suppressants, it won’t let you leave the house.’’ The scent Taeil was giving off made Youngho scrunch his nose up, and after reassuring Taeil that it wasn’t from disgust, the omega groaned.

‘’how does that even work?’’ Youngho scoffed, glad Taeil took the bait. Distracting Taeil from his physical pain was something Youngho had become an expert in ever since Taeil’s first heat he experienced.

It was a month after the duo moved into their dorms, the first semester of college already in full swing. The two had gotten to know each other pretty well and after realizing that they were soulmates, their relationship had only improved. They had gone on a couple of dates and had only kissed thus far.

Taeil told Youngho that even though the two were fated from the moment they were born, he still wanted to take things slow. Youngho was pretty sure he’d do anything for Taeil, so he agreed.

Youngho had noticed a couple days beforehand that Taeil was starting to form a nest in their dorm. His bed was covered in blankets and pillows, some sweaters Youngho owned also spread on the bed. It warmed his heart and every time he saw Taeil even do as much as sniff Youngho’s sweater, his heart swelled.

Naturally so, it didn’t take the alpha by surprise when he came home one Thursday after his Economics lecture. The dorm room reeked of Taeil when Youngho opened the door, the alpha’s scent basically gone entirely. Youngho was surprised, however, to see the lump of pillows and blankets on his bed instead of Taeil’s.

‘’I’m home.’’ Youngho had whispered, and a low groan erupted from the blankets.

‘’I know.’’ Taeil had said, and for a second Youngho was startled as Taeil made grabby hands for him. Youngho didn’t hesitate, however, his biology ushering him forward and forcing him to help his omega.

Taeil’s heats usually last from three to four days, and for that the couple was grateful. They enjoyed each-others company, Youngho leaving with a heavy heart for his classes in the morning.

‘’well,’’ Youngho shifted slightly as the doors to the garage opened and he walked out, ‘’I’d connect the bracelet to our security system. To make a long story short, if the bracelet doesn’t sense any sort of suppressants in your blood, the elevators won’t open.’’ Taeil gasped as Youngho stopped walking to kiss him, and Youngho smiled.

‘’you’ve already bought it, didn’t you?’’ Taeil asked, and he softly chuckled as Youngho nodded. He wasn’t even ashamed of it. His boyfriend had forgotten his suppressants on multiple occasions, one of them even leading to a pregnancy scare, and no matter how much Youngho loved taking care of his omega, he truly didn’t enjoy those moments.

‘’who knows?’’ Youngho teased, loosening his grip on Taeil for a second to grab his car keys. Normally, he’d call their driver, but this was a moment they both needed. Even though Taeil was in pain and Youngho had to hold himself back to the best of his abilities, the duo relished in the soft touches and the smiles, because quality time like this was rare for the couple.

It hadn’t always been like this. More often than not, the couple could be found anywhere with their significant other. Whether it was shopping for groceries, going for a walk or a lazy Sunday; the fated mates were always together.

It started to change after Taeyong and Youngho were forced to move their business into their current headquarters. It was further away from Taeil’s job, and so lunch dates were off the table. Youngho often came home late, to a pitch black hallway and an empty living room. Taeil kept telling Youngho that he would always try to stay up for him, but to no avail.

Youngho completely understood, but it left him feeling empty. He missed his mate, his best friend, his lover and his other half.

And so, moments like these were treasured and kept safe in their hearts.

It was silent in the car, Taeil just watching the scenery fly by while Youngho paid attention to the road, trying his best not to pay any mind to his soulmates pheromones roaming the car.

‘’we should go on a vacation together,’’ Youngho started, it startling Taeil, who had by now closed his eyes. The older of the two turned his head and smiled, making Youngho smile back at him. ‘’I’d like that, but would Taeyong be fine with it?’’ asked Taeil, making Youngho chuckle.

‘’if I remember correctly, he and Yuta went on a two week vacation to Japan about a month or so ago. He’ll allow it.’’ Youngho answered, dropping one hand from the wheel and reaching over to hold Taeil’s hand.

It may have not been the smartest idea, the omega’s inner biology immediately ready to pounce, but Youngho felt like his touch could calm down Taeil down at least a little bit. They were almost home, and Taeil was about to make Youngho go crazy.

‘’where would we go?’’

Youngho smiled at that, and flashed a smile at his soulmate before turning the steering wheel, making a perfect turn and directly driving into the parking garage right beneath their apartment building.

‘’maybe we could go to Bali, or Thailand.’’ Youngho suggested, and Taeil snorted.

‘’I bet Ten would like that.’’ Youngho shook his head, the thought of one of his business partners embarking on a trip with them making him laugh.

‘’I do like the idea of Bali. I’ve heard good things about it.’’ Taeil continued, starting to sit up after Youngho parked the car.

‘’Bali it is, then.’’ Youngho instructed Taeil to stay seated by stretching out his arm. Taeil complied, sitting back down in his seat as he waited. Youngho got out of the car and threw the keys at the valet, flashing the young man a smile, before walking around the car and opening Taeil’s door.

Immediately, the pheromones the male was letting out in waves infected the outside air, and Youngho’s senses flared as he felt the valet staring.

‘’let’s get you inside.’’ Youngho almost snarled, turning his head to find a security guard staring at Taeil with pure lust in his eyes. Youngho was about to snap and growl, but was stopped by a soft hand touching his shoulder. A warmth spread through his body, and he smiled as he looked up to see Taeil smiling at him.

‘’let’s go.’’

Ω

                It took Youngho some convincing and a couple of fights with Taeyong, but he managed to get two weeks off from work with his business partner’s permission. Now all that was left was to surprise Taeil with the news.

                ‘’Honey?’’ Youngho put down his phone in the car, the engine roaring to life as his phone connected to the car’s stereo system. Taeil was fully against the purchase of a G-wagon, -‘’ _it’s too much money to spend on a car!_ ’’-, but the older one of the couple ended up loving to drive around in it.

                ‘’ _hey!_ ’’ Youngho smiled as Taeil’s voice echoed through the car. He was able to hear some of the hustle of the office around Taeil, and to say that the alpha was proud was a severe understatement.

                ‘’are you busy?’’ Youngho turned the steering wheel, effectively leaving his reserved spot in the parking lot of NCT headquarters.

                ‘’ _uhm, Jackson wants me to work on an interview that Jeno did with Park Chanyeol after I finish lunch. He said that Jeno probably made some mistakes in writing the interview as a whole, so I have to go ahead and edit it a little. Why?_ ’’ Youngho smiled as he listened to his boyfriend talk, turning a corner and stopping for a red light, about his work at GOT magazines.

                Jackson, Taeil’s boss and an old college friend from Youngho, had started his own magazine with the help of his mate Mark, a fashionable model with a heart for business. They sometimes got brunch together when their schedules aligned, so they were on good terms.

                ‘’okay, go tell Jackson that someone else is going to have to edit that interview. Thanks for reminding me, babe, I need to call Chanyeol, haven’t spoken to that old sucker in ages.’’ Taeil gasped on the other side of the line, giggling right after.

                ‘’ _you can’t keep doing that Youngho! I will lose my job._ ’’ Taeil scolded, the amusement clear in his voice.

                ‘’watch me. I’ll be there in ten.’’ Youngho cut off the line with that, not listening to Taeil’s inevitable protests against his sudden surprise.

                ‘’you’re lucky I like you, asshat.’’ Youngho was met with Jackson knowingly smirking at him when he entered Taeil’s office. Youngho’s first instinct was to growl at the close proximity Jackson and Taeil were in, but he stopped his inner wolf, knowing that Taeil was his and Jackson had Mark.

He did, however, release some pheromones to make his presence known. He was pretty sure Taeil had already smelled him the second he had stepped out of the elevator, and was just teasing, but Jackson’s nostrils flared.

The blonde male groaned, shaking his head. ‘’your boyfriend reeks.’’ He commented, stepping away from Taeil’s desk.

‘’hey babe.’’ Youngho chirped, sauntering over to Taeil to kiss him on the cheek.

‘’hello,’’ Taeil started, grabbing Youngho’s hand in his before turning to Jackson with a  smile on his face. ‘’youngho wanted me to tell you that the article that Jeno wrote had to wait till later or someone else has to edit it.’’

Youngho gasped at Taeil’s words, turning to look at Taeil and being met with a smirk. The bastard had intentionally waited for Youngho to be at his office to witness Jackson’s reaction.

Jackson sighed, a smile on his face as he shook his head. ‘’one day I will fire your boyfriend because of you, Youngho.’’ The other alpha in the room snickered, tucking his hands into the pockets of his well fitted suit.

                ‘’how are things, Jackson-hyung? We should grab a drink some time.’’ Youngho effectively dodged the other CEO’s question, a smirk still prominent on his face as the younger of the two alpha’s chuckled.

                ‘’things are going fine. Mark and I just bought a new condo together a few blocks down the street. It’s a beautiful place. Also, ask my assistant and she’ll call you about it.’’ Jackson answered Youngho’s question with a mirroring smirk on his face, and Youngho chuckled right back at him. ‘’how are things with you, Youngho? I don’t imagine you came here without a reason?’’

                Taeil seemed to perk up at that, the bickering between the two alpha’s finally over. The omega sighed, however, as Youngho took a step forward, a smile on the younger his face that Taeil recognized like no other. _Mischief._

                ‘’Taeil-hyung already told you, but I’ll repeat it again. He can’t edit the article because I’m taking him on a vacation right now, for the next two weeks. Also, since when do personal matters go via our assistants?’’

                Jackson groaned at that, shaking his head with a smile on his face. Taeil smiled at Youngho, his eyes filled with adoration. The inner surprise he felt was a little inappropriate to show at this time, so he kept it hidden safely inside. He was sure that Youngho could feel it, though.

                ‘’fine, fine, fine. Only because Yukhei called me three days ago complaining about how you were so stressed it was ‘literally triggering every omega’s fucking heat because for fucks sake this man can’t keep his pheromones in check’, his words, not mine.’’ Youngho rolled his eyes at the quotation of his assistance’ words, and Taeil chuckled.

                ‘’Yukhei isn’t wrong.’’ Both alpha’s in the room turned to Taeil, and Jackson chuckled.

                ‘’seeing your mate up close like this I don’t think he’s wrong either.’’

                ‘’I am still right here. Are you joining me, Taeil-hyung?’’ Youngho bristled, not entirely comfortable with his mate talking about his stress with Jackson. He held out his hand and waited for Taeil to stand up, eventually the older lacing their fingers together.

                ‘’I’ll see you in two weeks, Jackson-hyung.’’ Jackson chuckled and nodded, waving the duo off with a soft smile on his face. He knew they needed this more than anything.

                ‘’I can’t believe you actually waited for me to be there until you told Jackson-hyung.’’ Youngho complained as the duo stood in the elevator, waiting for the machine to take them down. Taeil winked at Youngho, leaning his head against the taller his chest before sighing.

                ‘’thank you.’’ He then said, making Youngho raise his eyebrows in confusion.

                ‘’for what?’’

                ‘’for scheduling this. I missed you.’’

Ω

                To say that Youngho was shitting himself at this point, was an understatement. The couple was sitting on their private beach area, just outside their hotel room, a nicely decorated table distancing them from each other as they talked and laughed.

                It was refreshing, to say the least. The couple hadn’t had much time together ever since Taeil rose up to the ranks of head-editor and NCT moved headquarters further into the business district. At first, the couple had managed with lunch calls and late night conversations, but they really needed to find a way to make everything work, or else their relationship was going to suffer even more than it already had.

                Besides, it was about time to take the next step in their relationship. They had talked about it, of course, but both agreed on waiting a little longer until everything calmed down. Youngho, however, noticed the subtle hints Taeil was giving him every so often. Just a few weeks ago the alpha had found a wedding magazine on their kitchen counter, and when he asked the older about it at the end of the day, Taeil just shrugged, kissed him and everything was forgotten.

                Youngho agreed with him, though. Even though Taeil hadn’t verbally showed Youngho that he wanted to get married, Youngho knew and he agreed one hundred percent.

                That’s why, when Taeil said he had to go to the bathroom Youngho took this as his moment to prepare himself. While Taeil walked off to do his business, Youngho took the small box from his suit jacket’s inside pocket and smiled at it, opening it to reveal a nice, simplistic silver band with a diamond on it.

                Taeil always preferred simple over obnoxious, but Youngho hadn’t been able to restrain himself from spoiling his omega just a _little_ bit with the diamond. He deserved it, after all.

                Footsteps could be heard after a few moments, and Youngho his eyes widened before standing up. As he listened to Taeil greet a stray cat walking by, he smiled. Taeil made him so incredibly happy and he couldn’t wait to officially make the older his husband after all these years and a claim.

                ‘’Youngho?’’ Youngho was aware of his position. He was standing with his back towards Taeil, to throw the older off. He didn’t answer Taeil’s call of his name and just stood there, a grin on his face as he heard Taeil groan in mock frustration.

‘’wha-‘’ Taeil stopped mid-sentence as he stood in front of Youngho, completely thrown off by Youngho’s smile on his face. He inhaled, his alpha’s pheromones entering his system and noticing some nervousness. His instinct was to reach out and hold the alpha’s hand, but before he could do that, Youngho slowly bent down to sit on one knee.

                Taeil gasped, and shook his head.

                ‘’don’t shake your head, hyung. I know we’ve both waited a long time for this moment, you more than ever, and I want to apologize for that first. Our busy schedule should have never been an excuse for me to not ask you to become my husband. I love you so fucking much, and I know that you don’t like it when I swear, I will work on that, but there are no words to describe my love for you so swearing will have to do. You stood by my side from day one, supporting my business even when it was still something Taeyong and I were working on in his dorm. You loved me through so many hard periods, so many rough patches. I love you so much for that. I know we’ve been destined for each other since the day we were born, but I know that _even if we weren’t destined_ I’d still fall in love with you. I’d still want to make you mine forever and not share you with anyone. You, hyung, have made me smile, laugh, cry and you make me fall in love with you every single day as I wake up next to you. You make me love you even more when you smile, when you kiss me and the moment you let me claim you and you claimed me I fell even more. I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours for the rest of our lives. So will you please do me the honours of becoming my husband?’’

                Taeil stood there, tears streaming down his face as the sun went down slowly, cascading the scene in a soft pink and orange aura. Torches were lit all around them while Youngho was talking, and it took everything in the omega’s body to not scream of joy. At first, he just nodded. The shock on his face must have been evident, because Youngho nervously chuckled.

                ‘’yes! Yes of course you fucking idiot! I love you too!’’ Taeil yelled, finding his words somewhere in his throat. They both smiled as Youngho stood up, slipped the ring onto Taeil’s finger and kissed him, teeth clashing because they couldn’t stop smiling.

                ‘’I love you more.’’

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed this one. lowkey think that taeil x johnny is an underrated ship. also, belated happy birthday Mark! this was actually meant to be posted on Taeil's b-day but hey writers block is a bitch. 
> 
> kudo's and comments are always appreciated!  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo) x D.


End file.
